The Triwizard tounament
by Paraprincess
Summary: Its Faiths 5th year at Hogwarts and they're playing host to the Triwzard tournament. But with James competing and pretty French girls attracting his attention, will Faith still love him when he needs her most? Sequel to the other Potter boy.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Faith Darskye looked like a normal teenage girl. She had pale ginger hair, almost strawberry blonde, and emerald green eyes. She was stood between platforms 9 and 10 with a large group of friends, and if anyone had been watching closely they'd have seen her run at the wall, disappearing into it rather than crashing head first. for Faith wasn't a normal teenager. She was a witch, going to her 5th year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.


	2. The Journey

Faith sat down on the train next to James and Paulina. James Potter, son of the famous Harry Potter, was Faiths boyfriend. Opposite them sat James' brother, Albus, and his cousin, Rose. Much to Faiths dissaproval they were still dating after almost a year.

"Hey guys!" Ollie Jordan, James' best friend, exclaimed sitting down next to Albus.

"Hey Ollie!" James grinned leaning over to high five his friend.

"Check. This. Out!" Lily squealed sitting between Faith and Paulina. "Luna Lovegood." Lily read from the Quibbler "Has been selected by the ministry of magic to write the official coverage of the Triwizard Tournament, taking place at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry!"

"No Way!" Faith squealed

"Yes way! It also says that the host school will now be allowed to submit two champions to the tournament." Lily exclaimed.

"Well I'm entering!" James announced

"Me too!" Faith grinned

"Me three!" Ollie and Rose laughed in unison. The train lurched forward as it left the platform and headed towards Hogwarts. The journey passed by full of excited chatter about the Triwizard tournament and what tasks they might have to face.

"Dragons!" Ollie cried, "It'll be dragons!"

"What about Dementors?" Albus wondered

"No way! They're too dangerous!" Paulina exclaimed. Faith grinned at her friends' excitement and snuggled up to James who was entertaining himself by playing with her hair. It wasn't long before they arrived at Hogsmeade to get the carriages to the castle. Once they'd arrived at the castle they went straight to the great hall where Paulina left for the Hufflepuff table, whilst the others took they're seats at the Gryffindor table.

After the sorting Professor McGonagall stepped forward to make her speech, just as Hagrid arrived late. McGonagall looked at him questioningly and he nodded at her as he took him place at the table. McGonagall nodded back and turned back to the students.

"Welcome, to another year at Hogwarts!" She greeted them "I would first like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest is, as the name suggests, Forbidden!" She smiled "As some of you may already know, this year Hogwarts will play host to a legendry event, last held in 1994 at this school, The Triwizard Tournament!" She paused as the students began to talk excitedly amongst themselves "Silence!" McGonagall boomed as the chatter died out "For those of you who do not know what the Triwizard Tournament is, The Triwizard Tournament is a magical contest held between the three largest wizarding schools of Europe: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Durmstrang Institute, and the Beauxbatons Academy of Magic. Please now welcome the Ministry's, minister of education, Ernest Macmillan." A tall man with neatly combed blonde hair and dark eyes stepped forward.

"Dad went to school with him!" James hissed

"Thank you Professor." Ernest said kindly "This year a few changes have been made to the Triwizard Tournament due to the success of Harry Potter in the last Triwizard Tournament. Students must be at least 15 years of age to enter." He announced causing some protesting from the fourth years. "It has also been decided that the host school shall be permitted to enter two champions." The 5th 6th and 7th years all cheered loudly, because that gave them more chance to be chosen. Ernest stepped back to let McGonagall Introduce the other schools

"Please welcome the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons!" McGonagall called. Faith laughed as she heard Dominique cheer loudly and call to her cousin, on Fleur's side. Alongside their giant headmistress walked a taller, more beautiful girl that the rest. Faith gasped.

"That's Sophia Deltoire!" She exclaimed. James gave her a puzzled look. "She's the French National team's best chaser! Started playing when she was 14!" Faith told him.

"Oh!" James replied "Cool."

"And the strong young men of Durmstrang!" McGonagall introduced them as the tall headmaster stormed down the centre of the great hall, followed by a procession of dark somber looking young men. The two schools sat at the extra tables as the clapping died out. "And of course please welcome Miss Luna Lovegood, who will be writing the coverage for the Quibbler." Luna stood and smiled as a polite applause echoed around the hall. Faith yawned as McGonagall unveiled the goblet of fire and dismissed the whole school. Paulina practically sprinted over as they left the hall

"Oh. My. Gosh!" She squealed. "You know the guy who wrote '101 Greatest Wizarding Achievements'?" Faith shook her head "He goes to durmstrang! He's here!" Paulina grinned.

"Wow!" Faith said, faking enthusiasm.

"C'mon lets go to bed!" James suggested, sensing Faith's exhaustion. They all mumbled in agreement and dawdled off to the Gryffindor common room.


End file.
